jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Hayato Kawajiri
|ja_kanji = 川尻 早人 |birthname = |namesake = |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 11~ |birthday = 1987-1988 |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = Japanese |hair = Ginger ( , Anime) |eyes = Orange ( ) Hazel (Anime) Blue (ASB,EOH) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = RobotsChapter 412: Cheap Trick (1) |family = Kosaku Kawajiri (Father) Shinobu Kawajiri (Mother) |mangadebut = Chapter 370 Yoshikage Kira's New Face (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 439 Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart |animedebut = Episode 99 Atom Heart Father |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = (Anime) Yūko Satō (ASB) |voiceactor = }} is a character in Diamond Is Unbreakable. He is portrayed as an ally to the protagonists and plays a crucial role in the last arc of the story. Appearance Hayato is a young 11-year old child with a rather scrawny build, and straight brown hair that reaches just past his chin. Personality Hayato is a quiet boy who spends most of his time in his bedroom. He rarely speaks to his parents, preferring to spy on them with electronic devices he has planted in their room. According to his mother, he has no close friends. However, when pressed into a corner, Hayato proves to be exceptionally brave. He was willing to commit suicide if it would prevent Bites the Dust from activating. Even Josuke comments on Hayato's bravery for his age when he volunteers to set off Okuyasu's explosively-charged body at the risk of death. Despite having a somewhat strained relationship with his mother, he ultimately loves her and his desire to defeat Kira comes from a desire to protect his mother and the town. Hayato has also been proven to be exceptionally intelligent, managing to trick Kira into revealing his identity out loud while giving Josuke a phone call to wake him up and meet at a certain location without activating Kira's stand. During the fight between Josuke and Kira, Hayato was capable of giving Josuke important tips despite being unable to see Stands, such as figuring out that Kira could only detonate one bomb at a time using his Bomb ability. Synopsis Diamond Is Unbreakable As he spies on his parents with electronic devices, Hayato notices several suspicious things about his father Kosaku, who is being impersonated by Yoshikage Kira. While investigating his father's odd behavior, he is nearly killed by Stray Cat. He begins following Kira, and manages to record footage of him murdering a woman and her boyfriend. When he is cornered by the murderer, he attempts to blackmail Kira by revealing that he has further evidence that will be found by authorities in the case of his death. However, his threats only anger Kira, who uses Killer Queen to kill him and make it look like he fell by hitting his head. Immediately after, Kira begins to panic, and is spontaneously pierced by the Bow and Arrow while Yoshihiro was trying to convince Kira to leave the town. With Kira's new ability, Bites the Dust, he activates a time loop that restores Hayato to life. The next morning, Kira gloats to Hayato over his new ability, revealing his true name in the process, as well as the fact that his ability is "invincible." Hayato deduces from this that there are others with similar abilities. Immediately after Kira leaves him, Rohan Kishibe, who has seen Hayato following his father to the train station, uses the power of Heaven's Door on him to learn the identity of his father. Rohan ends up reading events that were supposed to occur in the future and then becomes the first to fall victim to Killer Queen's Bites the Dust ability. Hayato then wakes up in bed again, and realizes that he is trapped in a time loop. On this morning he avoids Rohan, but is only able to watch him die from a distance as Kira explains the effects of his Stand. He tries to avoid Josuke and company, but is accosted by them and tries to hold Bites the Dust off by killing himself. However, Bites the Dust activates, this time to protect Hayato, killing Josuke and his friends. Waking up in his bed again, Hayato realizes that he can only rely on himself to unmask Kira. He steals Stray Cat, hoping to use his knowledge of the morning's events to defeat Kira at close range. His attempt nearly succeeds, but Kira is protected from Stray Cat's air bullets by a watch in his pocket. As Kira gloats, Hayato is saved when his secondary plan causes Josuke Higashikata and Okuyasu Nijimura to arrive in time to hear Kira reveal his own name. When Josuke attacks him, Kira is forced to recall Killer Queen to protect him, canceling the effects of the time loop. During the battle, Hayato plays a major role in assisting Josuke. When Okuyasu is mortally wounded and Josuke is conflicted over whether to risk being blown up by using Crazy Diamond's ability to save him, Hayato throws himself at Okuyasu and sets off the bomb. This sacrifice does not lead to his death, as Josuke pieces his body back together with Crazy Diamond before he dies. After taking shelter in a nearby house, he assists Josuke by relaying information about Kira's location, but unbeknownst to him, Yoshihiro Kira is hidden in his pocket, doing the same thing for his son. Hayato is among the group of people to witness Yoshikage Kira's death, and is last seen tearfully telling his mother Shinobu Kawajiri that he would wait for his father to come home, even though Hayato knows that his father is already dead. In Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Hayato Kawajiri appears in the game as part of "Kosaku Kawajiri" (Kira)'s Great Heat Attack, "Bites the Dust!". Kosaku grabs Hayato and forces him to run away from him in fear, exclaiming "Killer Queen! Third Bomb!". If Hayato bumps into the opponent, the camera zooms into the opponent's eye as Hayato screams, where Killer Queen appears and detonates the time bomb. The round timer rewinds ten counts and Kosaku regains health. If the opponent has gone through a transformation (Gold Experience Requiem, Made In Heaven, any Steel Ball Run character with the 3 corpse parts or Kars' Ultimate form), they are reverted back to their original forms. However, if the opponent manages to avoid the attack, Hayato will sprint the other direction. Hayato also appears as a memo book for the Special Edition of the game (called Gold Experience Edition), where the book contains information such as character profiles and manual guide. The special edition also contains a code to freely unlock the character Yoshikage Kira. Gallery Manga= hayato small.png|First appearance spying.png|Spying on father invest.png|Investigating the attic taunting.png|Being taunted by Kira fight.png with food.png|with food Hayato 1.png|During the fight with Kira Encourage.png|Hayato encourages Josuke to leave his friend for dead |-| Anime= Hayato's 1st.png|Hayato's initial appearance. Hayato returns from school.png|Hayato returning from school. Hayato spies on his parents.png|Hayato looking of surveillance footage of his "father". Hayato glaring at Kira.png|Hayato glares at Kira, rather than saying goodbye. Hayato eavesdropping.png|Sneaking back home, Hayato eavesdrops on his parents. Hayato reviews his tapes.png|Hayato reviews the tapes of Kira practicing Kosaku's signature. Hayato notices cat food.png|Hayato remembers Kira bringing cat food and soil into his room. Hayato discovers Stray Cat.png|Discovering Stray Cat in the attic. Hayato pinned by air.png|Hayato pinned against the wall by shackles made of air. Hayato discovers Kira's truth.png|Hayato cowers in fear after learning his father has been replaced by Kira. Kira being spyed on by Hayato.png|Hayato videotaping Kira to find evidence of who he is. Kira in Rohan's photo.png|Hayato with a video camera in one of Rohan's photos. Rohan discovers Hayato.png|Rohan discovers Hayato and becomes suspicious. Hayato unnerved at school.png|Hayato determined to discover who is disguised as his father while he's at school. Hayato records proof.png|Shocked and terrified after recording Kira murdering a couple. Hayato hides the evidence.png|Hayato nervously hides the evidence in a bath bucket. Kira intimdates Hayato.png|Hayato being intimidated by Kira in the bathroom. Kira finds Hayato out.png|Hayato scared after Kira reveals he knows about the evidence. Kira plans to kill Hayato.png|Hayato about to be killed by Killer Queen. Hayato's last stand.png|Hayato makes his last stand, warning Kira not to harm him or his mother. Hayato death.png|Grabbed by Killer Queen, detonating the bomb in his hair and killing him. Hayato's corpse.png|Hayato's corpse is hidden in the closet by Kira. Hayato returns.png|Hayato turns to face his mother, his death having been reversed. Kira greets his son.png|Hayato being scared by Kira, who plans to talk to him. Kira taunts Hayato.png|Being taunted by Kira over his inability to stop him. Rohan meets Hayato.png|Hayato meets Rohan for the first time. Heaven's Door on Hayato.png|Hayato's face is transmuted by Heaven's Door. Kira questions Hayato again.png|Hayato being questioned on who Bites the Dust killed. Kira gloats over Hayato.png|Hayato discovers he is primed with Bites the Dust, forced to unwillingly protect Kira's identity. The others meet Hayato.png|Josuke and the others meet Hayato. Josuke heals Hayato.png|Hayato has his nosebleed healed by Josuke's Stand. Hayato being interrogated by the group.png|Hayato being interrogated by the Joestar group. BTD stops Hayato.png|Hayato's suicide attempt is stopped by Bites the Dust. Hayato going back in time.png|Hayato being sent back in time. Hayato weeps.png|Hayato weeps over the deaths of the Joestar group. KQ during time reverse.png|Bites The Dust appears in Hayato's vision, during time reverse. Hayato plans to kill Kira.png|Hayato reveals to Kira his plan to kill him with Stray Cat. Hayato crying over his plan.png|Horrified when he realizes his plan has failed. Hayato_wants_to_kill_Kira.png|Hayato wants to kill Kira completely. KQ stops Kira punching.png|Kira's punch is stopped by Bites the Dust. Hayato breaks BTD.png|Hayato proud that Bites the Dust's effects have been disabled. Hayato's despair.png|Hayato worries about his new friends being hurt by Kira. Hayato explodes.png|Hayato sacrifices himself to disable Kira's bomb on Okuyasu. HayatoGreatDays.png|Hayato featured in the third opening, Great Days. Hayato Kawajiri KeyArt.png|Key Art of Hayato Kawajiri |-| Games= 4kwh3.png|All-Star Battle concept art HayatoEoH.png|Hayato as he appears in Eyes of Heaven |-| Sketches= Hayato1.jpg Hayato2.jpg Trivia * According to an interview with Araki, the idea to have Hayato suspect his "father" of being replaced was inspired by the novel, .【ジョジョ】荒木飛呂彦吉良吉影を語る【04年】 (Araki Discusses Yoshikage Kira) References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters